


Rise of the DigiGods

by FamousFox13, ZeroRestraints



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Highschool DxD (Anime)
Genre: Ass Expansion, Breast Expansion, Corruption, Crossover, Digi-Humans, Digification, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Harems, Hentai, Humans turning into Digimon, Impregnation, Large Ass, Large Breasts, Large Cock, M/M, Mind Control, Multi, Nudity, Penis expansion, Sex, Slash, Transformation, Yaoi, Yuri, body growth, expansion, male impregnation, mind breaking, straight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:07:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28099671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamousFox13/pseuds/FamousFox13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroRestraints/pseuds/ZeroRestraints
Summary: In the space between realms, there exist worlds that are owned by powerful digital deities known simply as DigiGods. Now, two of the newest DigiGods have completed their training and are off to other worlds to gather data to create their own DigiWorld. As soon as they do, they discover a way to convert the beings of the other worlds they encounter into Digimon lovers for them to have fun and mate with.
Relationships: Original Male Characters/Many
Comments: 11
Kudos: 98





	1. Digi-Dex (SPOILERS)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPOILERS! If you don't want Spoilers, move to the next chapter.

**DigiGods**

**Malykmon**

Level: DigiGod/Ultra

Type: Hell Dragon God

Attribute: Virus

Moves: **[MORE WILL BE ADDED AS STORY PROGRESSES]**

Hellfire - Elemental Attacks

  * Hellfire Blaze - Fires a stream of superheated crimson flames from mouth to enemy.



Helldragon - Melee/Special Attacks

  * Helldragon Tail Spear - Tail spike glows with power which Malykmon uses to pierce/stab enemies



**Raihamon**

Level: DigiGod/Ultra

Type: Holy Dragon God

Attribute: Data

Moves: **[MORE WILL BE ADDED AS STORY PROGRESSES]**

Holystorm- Elemental Attacks 

  * Holystorm Frost: Controls/Creates uses Ice/cold to attack the enemies in any shape or form.



Holydragon- Melee/Special Attacks

  * Holydragon Tail Strike: Sends energy into tail and attacks foes-different variants of this attack can be mixed with elements to create elemental tail strikes. 



**Malykmon’s Clan**

Malykmon’s group of Digimon/Digitized beings

**Isseimon**

Data: WarGrowlmon X + Beelzemon (Xros Wars)

Level: Hybrid-Mega   
Type: Hell Dragon Man

Attribute: Virus

Pre-Form: Issei Hyoudou

Moves:

  * Atomic Buster - Charges energy within cannon before firing a massive red beam
  * Dragon Boost - Doubles power output for 10 seconds, can continuously increase power
  * Corona Blade - Slashes enemy with arm blade
  * Red Dragon Impact - Summons the merged spirit of Ddraig to tackle/punch opponent



**Riassmon**

Data: LadyDevimon (Red) + Salamandamon

Level: Hybrid-Ultimate

Type: Devil

Attribute: Virus

Pre-Form: Rias Gremory

Moves:

  * Darkness Heat - Sends a kiss of heated energy that burns the opponent
  * Devi-Destruct - Summons a flurry of red energy bats that explode on contact
  * Backdraft Spear - Attacks enemies with flaming claws



**Raynaermon**

Data: Saberdramon + Gargoylemon

Level: Hybrid-Champion

Type: Fallen Angel

Attribute: Data

Pre-Form: Raynare

Moves:

  * Dark-Light Saber - Summons spears of Dark-Light that she launches at foes
  * Mach Wing - Flies at high speads and strikes enemies with wings
  * Twilight Statues - Summons Dark-Light statues that can attack or defend



**Konekomon**

Data: Meicoomon + DarkTyrannomon

Level: Hybrid-Champion

Type: Beast Woman

Attribute: Virus

Pre-Form: Koneko Toujou (Shirone)

Moves:

  * Neko Piledriver - Tackles the opponent before using super-strength to slam them into the ground
  * Double X-Nail - Covers arm claws in Senjutsu before slashing enemy
  * Shred Tail - Covers tail in Senjutsu before striking fow or defending



**Raihamon’s Clan**

Raihamon’s group of Digimon/Digitized Beings

**Kiibamon**

Data: Lobomon + Lowemon

Level: Hybrid-Champion

Type: Beast Man

Attribute: Data   
Pre-Form: Yuuto Kiba

Moves:

  * Sword Summon - Summons a large amount of Holy-Hell swords that can use to attack
  * Howling Roar - Releases a powerful cry that can deter enemies and inspire allies
  * Sword Beast Blitz - Unleashes primal fury to attack and slash at foes with Holy-Hell swords



**Gaspermon**

Data: GranDracmon + Cutemon

Level: Hybrid-Champion

Type: Vampire   
Attribute: Virus

Pre-Form: Gasper Vladi

Moves:

  * Chrono Bats - Summons small bats that bite enemies, freezing them in time
  * Ultrasonic Scream - Releases a powerful scream that stuns or injures opponent
  * Black Healing - Fires a black energy that drains an opponent of their energy and uses it to restore allies



**Akenomon**

Data: Raidramon + Angewomon

Level: Hybrid-Ultimate

Type: Fallen Angel

Attribute: Vaccine

Pre-Form: Akeno Himejima

Moves:

  * Lightning Arrow - Forms an arrow of Holy Lightning that she shoots to pierce enemies
  * Fallen Storm - Summons a massive storm cloud that rains down blue and yellow Holy Lightning
  * Electro Cross - Creates a cross of Holy Lightning that captures and electrifies opponents




	2. The Rising

Within the vastness of the omniversal number of realms, three are countless cosmic beings that have powers that could only be described as ‘godly’. Of these, realms, there is a special breed of boeing that superseded many others, originally hailing from a realm of living data. These beings were known simply as DigiGods.

Within a private realm of one such powerful being, there stands a massive temple with a large battlefield at the front. On the battlefield, two figures duked it out with a variety of incredible powers, showing off their strengths as DigiGods.

“ **_Hellfire Blaze!_ ** ” roared one being, firing a stream of crimson flames at his opponent.

He was a male figure with a hulking mass of muscle, 8 feet tall in height. He had massive pecs with pink nipples, broad shoulders, large torso, bulging biceps, thighs as thick as tree trunks, rock-hard 6-pack abs, and a tight toned ass. His skin was a crimson red while his mouth and center of the neck being a dull purple, his chest abdomen and crotch were all white. He had black markings on his forehead, cheeks, shins along with black band-stripes across his biceps and thighs. He had pale yellow stripes on his back and large yellow circles over his shoulders. His forearms were a darker red with black strips by the elbows and markings on the back of the hand. From the outside of each of his arms jutted out a set of 3-foot long backwards pointing blades with sharp silver edges. His feet sprouted two large front tow claws and a single claw on the heel. Across his chest and over each yellow shoulder circle were black upside down hazard symbols of unique origin. He also had a 8 foot long red reptilian tail with a white underside and a golden stip spike. He had bat-wing-like ears with black tips, shaggy black hair with small red horns with black tips coming out the top, his teeth were pearly white and sharp, and his eyes had black sclera with piercing golden pupils. Last but not least was the 2 foot 10 inch long 15 inch thick white veiny cock with a black band-stripe near the base and pink head accompanied by a set of pumpkin-sized testicles. 

His name was  **Malykmon** , the Red Hell Dragon DigiGod.

“ **_Holystorm Frost!_ ** ” Malykmon’s opponent called out, as from their hands and even mouth a blast of pure bone chilling cold that clashed with the steam of crimson flames causing the attack to meet in the center and the opposing temperatures created a massive explosion right in the center. 

He was a male figure with a more leaner body shape, 7 feet tall in height. He had lean muscular arms, firm pecs with dark blue nipples, a slim waist, wide hips, thick thighs that could crush 3 giant watermelons at once, a fat bubble butt, and a toned stomach. Most of his body was covered in short light blue fur while his hands, feet, and the middle of his chest and crotch were white. He had a fluffy collar of cyan fur around his neck and on each shoulder he had large tufts of 3-point feather-like furs. His feet each sported 3 large black claws, around his thighs he had cyan lightning bolt stripes, and on his arms he purple armbands that went from his wrist to his elbows, each sporting a yin-yang symbol with a lightning bolt, and a silver chains wrapped around and dangling from each of his biceps. He had a large fluffy 5 foot blue fox tail that ended with a whitish tip that looked electrified. He had a head of long black hair that reached down all the way to just above his butt, azure eyes, a small black canine nose, small cyan lightning bolt marks under his eyes, and he wore a dark blue helm that covered his forehead and the sides of his ead with large spiky sides, the spikes each with electric-yellow tips and a sky blue lightning bolt shaped horn coming from his forehead. Lastly was the dark pink 2 foot long 11 inch thick cock with a 20 inch thick knot at the base and a set of watermelon-sized nuts.

His name was  **Raihamon** , the Blue Holy Dragon DigiGod.

“Not bad Raihamon,” said Malykmon with a smirk as he eyes the blue DigiGod. “Your ice attacks are getting stronger. Pretty good Brother~” Malykmon’s tail-spike then began to glow before thrusting forward. “ **_Helldragon Tail Spear!_ ** ”

“Same to you Malykmon.’” Purred Raihanmon, his own lips pulled back into a smirk as he eyed the red Digigod. “Your flames are just as hot as ever. But I’m not giving up yet!” Raihanmon’s own tail began glowing a deep electric blue color and electricity crackled along it. “ **_Holydragon Surging Tail Strike!_ ** ” With a spin he lashed out with his tail like a whip, the long fluffy appendage becoming as hard as steel and crackled with pure raw lightning as it collided with his brother’s own attack. 

As the two DigiGods duked it out on the battlefield, three others watched from the viewing area in the temple.

The smallest of the group resembled a young child. He had a lithe body with purple arms, legs, back and butt. His chest, shoulders and inner-thighs were white and he had a red triangle on his chest surrounded by smaller black ones on each side. He had fluffy like purple hair with two large wing-like purple ears with white tips. On the back of each hand he had a black triangle mark and his feet each sported four toes. He had bright green eyes, and while most of his face was purple, his mouth and nose were white. He sported a small 6 inch long 3 inch thick white pecker with a purple head and a set of fist-sized nuts. 

His name was  **Lukamon** , the Purple Evolution DigiGodling. 

“Wow! Those two are strong as ever, huh Pop?” Lukamon said as he watched the two older DigiGods fight before turning to his father who sat on a large chair.

“Indeed, they have gotten stronger.” Chuckled the Godlings father, as he was leaning back against his chair resting his fist against his face. 

Lukamon’s father was a tall bipedal lagomorph-like canine with dark violet and dark teal fur and a red diamond marking on his forehead under his single long horn, though his most noticeable feature were the long, frayed ears-that certain parts were either missing or looking as if they had been cut or were just ripped off with his left ear having a small hole right in the upper teal portion of the ear -that fell down close to his ankles. If he was standing, he would tower over the other two being 9 feet tall with  a bulky beefy figure. He has large tough shoulders, which are connected to his bulging beefy arms, a large set of pecs each with pink nipples, a bulky muscular belly. Going down further he was sporting a pair of thick muscular legs with black rings around his thicc thighs with a large bulbous ass. He had a head of long dark blue hair with white highlights that feel down to just above his bulbous ass. Lastly resting between his legs was his stunning 3 foot long 13-inch thick horsecock with a pair of balls the size of beach balls. 

This was  **Kaitomon Virus Mode** , the Dark Virus DigiGod.

“What do you think Dada?” Lukamon asked the DigiGod that stood stoically behind Kaitomon.

“They are satisfactory,” replied Lukamon’s second father as he stood with crossed arms and a calculating look.

Lukamon’s second father was a towering 10 foot tall behemoth of a DigiGod rippling with huge muscles. His entire body was covered in short dark grey fur with his chest, abdomen and crotch all a slight shade lighter. He had a muscular physique with huge pecs, giant biceps, 8-pack abs and thic muscled thighs. He had a set of cloven-hoofed feet and sported a set of silver shackles on his wrists and ankles. He had a head of long black-dreadlocks with two dreads sporting golden bands, a pair of curled golden ram horns, a black and grey beard, a pair of floppy goat ears, and green eyes. He also wore a silver and gold crown with a red gem in the center. Lastly was his 4 foot long 20 inch thick raging equine cock and hefty beach ball sized nuts. 

This was  **Faumon** , the Light Satyr DigiGod, and husband to Kaitomon and second father of Lukamon.

“Oh? Still think they need improvement?” Kaitomon questioned looking right at his husband with a small smile on his face. “That they need to grow?” He was generally curious to see what his husband had to say about the younger gods before them. 

“Everyone can always improve, just because we are DigiGods does not mean we can rest on our laurels,” said the satyr-like DigiGod. He then smirked. “Though I do have to admit, they’ve certainly come a long way since you took them under your guidance.”

“Indeed.” Nodded Kaitomon leaning back and recalling when the two digigods had come into being. He recalled how lost they seemed, as well as just how much they were having trouble controlling their powers let alone having the much needed discipline to know when and where to use their abilities. “They’ve grown since then, they're not the same DigiGodlings from long ago. Yet, they’re not quite to the level of you or myself Faumon.” 

“Perhaps, but they are coming close,” Faumon replied with a look of deep thought. He then opened his eyes before turning back to his husband. “I think it is time. They’ve earned the right.” Kaitomon blinked in surprise at his husband.

“Ooh! Ooh! Pop are you going to do it today? Are you?” Lukamon asked excitedly. 

Kaitomon chuckled, reaching over and rubbing Lukamon’s head fondly, making his son laugh. “Indeed, I do think today might be the day for them.” He said rising up from his throne, stretching as he did so. “Let us inform them shall we?” 

Faumon nodded before raising his cloven hoofed foot and slamming it to the ground, causing the ground to shake. Both Malykmon and Raihamon were shaken from their combat before turning to see Kaitomon signaling to them to come forward.

The two DigiGods quickly moved towards before kneeling to their teacher. “Master,” they said in unison in respect to Kaitomon.

“Rise Malykmon, Raihanmon.” Smiled the Elder DigiGod, watching as the red and blue DigiGods rose up and stood before himself and his family. “I must admit, the two of you have done well in your fights with one another, you’ve truly shown that you have grown stronger since the time when I found the two of you.” His words had them blushing, both from the memories that came to mind and the praise he was giving them for their growth in both their powers and personal growth. 

“Thank you Master.” Bowed Raihanmon, his voice smooth and almost soft. His azure eyes gleaming with pride as he soaked up the praise almost eagerly-of which Faumon, and Malykmon both knew that the fox like DigiGod was weak too as he adored getting praise either be it for doing a good job or be it from being praised for his good work or skills. “We do what we can to grow and get stronger, after all one never reaches their limit. Even when they do, limits were meant to be broken.” 

“Raihamon is right,” Malykmon agreed, smirking slightly as he did so, his won golden eyes glowing as he held a primally proud aura that he got when praised by his teacher. “We will always work to become stronger and hold up the title of DigiGods that we are so lucky to hold. Whatever you choose, we will follow without question and give it 200 percent and more.”

“Something I am happy to hear the two of you say.” Nodded Kaitomon, his lips pulling back into what one would dare say would be a proud almost fatherly smile for the two of them. “That being said, Faumon and myself believe that the time has come for the two of you to take the next step in your progress as DigiGods.” 

At this, both red and blue DigiGods went wide-eyed at this. “M-Master, you don’t mean?” Malykmon asked, his tail wagging in excitement like a dog’s.

“Indeed.” Nodded Kaitomon, his smile turning into a smirk seeing their reactions. “We do believe it is time for the two of you to go off on your own, and for you to do as myself and Faumon did long ago.” 

Faumon nodded. “Yes, the time has come for you two to truly earn your titles as DigiGods,” he said before smirking. “You now have the right to create your very own DigiWorld.”

“Master.” Raihanmon was nearly left breathless, his azure eyes were glowing and shone with utter joy, his own tail wagging just as fast as Malykmon’s own. “This...I...I don't even know what to say...I’m speechless.” He was, he truly was speechless. To know that their Master wanted him and his brother to go out on their own, to go and create their own DigiWorld, something that both he and Malykmon had been  _ dreaming _ about since they were little DigiGodlings. 

“Now don’t go thinking it’s going to be easy,” Faumon said, still smirking. “You’ll both be able to create your own DigiWorld now, but first you have to gather data from other realms in order to construct it and populate it.”

“Understood Sir,” Malykmon said, in the same state of excitement and near speechlessness as his blue brother. He managed to calm his tail down, but still held much happiness. A thought then crossed his mind. “Master, are we going to need to include that Yggdrasil program? I know other DigiGods use it to manage their DigiWorlds, but no offense, I hate that piece of computer scrap. It causes more problems than it solves.”

“I have to agree with Malykmon.” Raihanmon frowned, his arms crossing over his chest at the mention of the Yggdrasil program, the thought of them having to install that damn thing in their own DigiWorld made his tail lash around like a snake and the lightning wisp like tip crackled showing his annoyance. “That thing would do us no good, and would only serve to either hinder us or cause issues for those that we decide to bring into our world.” 

“Oh trust me, we know the feeling,” groaned Faumon. “I still remember the idiot that first came up with that idiotic program. One of the first DigiGods, and also one of the laziests. We’re still cleaning up their mess from when their student’s Yggdrasil destroyed their DigiWorld and created a new one for itself. We did get the X-Antibody Digimon as a happy accident, but that program is more trouble than it's worth. I know I’m glad we didn’t include it in our DigiWorld.”

“Which is exactly why the two of you  _ won’t _ have to deal with the Yggdrasil program.” Answered Kaitomon, his hand rubbing his temple when he recalled the sheer utter catastrophe that was what many in their DigiWorld called the “X-event” when many of the Digimon were “infected” or as they had taken to calling it blessed by the X-Antibody thus giving many Digimon different forms and making plenty of them stronger than their base forms. “You will be setting up your DigiWorld without the Yggdrasil program so you won’t have to worry about anything going wrong or it causing you issues like it's done for us and many of the other gods.” 

“Thank the Elders for that.” Muttered Raihanmon with a sigh of relief, had they had to deal with that damable program he was sure he would have gone mad and tried to utterly destroy the program till every last scrap of its data was completely destroyed. “I don't think I could deal with that headache.” 

“Agreed,” Malykmon agreed. He decided to move on from the subject and turned back to his mentors. “So Master, I know we’ll need to collect data in order to construct our DigiWorld, but how exactly shall we do that? You never went over that during training.”

Kaitomon chuckled before raising his hand, a violet glow covering it. The two brothers looked in confusion before two small glowing orbs appeared before them. The orbs dissipated, revealing a strange device resembling a small smartphone, Malykmon’s being red and Raihamon’s being blue. “These are God-Gears, basically Digivices specifically designed for DigiGods. With these, you’ll be able to gather infinite amounts of data from any of the worlds you visit, as well as store and bring your respective Digimon lovers.”

The two brothers blinked in surprise. During their training they had visited their Masters’ DigiWorld as well as the worlds of other DigiGods and each ended up making several lovers with some of the Digimon that they were allowed to bring to their Masters’ realm. With these new devices, they realized they’d be allowed to travel different worlds with their respective lovers, which excited them both very much.

“Thank you Master.” Bowed Raihanmon showing his respect for his Master, he held his Digivice to his chest, while his cheeks gained a small pink flush to them, he could recall his previous lovers that he had come to know, bond with and most of all love from their time in the other worlds and he couldn’t help but feel overjoyed that they wouldn’t have to leave them behind when it came to them going off to collect data to make their own worlds. “This is truly a wonderful gift that you have given us.” 

“Agreed,” Malykmon said as he held his own Digivice, gently running his fingers across the device in awe. He would be able to bring the lovers with him as he and his brother would venture beyond the realms, all working together to create a new world they’d all be able to call as a home of their own. “We are honored that you would trust us with such sacred devices.”

Kaitomon walked towards them placing his hands on both of their heads and ruffled their hair. “The two of you have shown great promise, both in your powers, your skills, and your personal growth, to be completely honest you both are like elder sons to me.” His smile grew even bigger. “And that is something I can take pride in knowing that the two of you are going to create a wonderful world with the data you collect.” 

Raihanmon looked up towards his master in surprise, as his pink dusted cheeks grew a darker shade of red as he coughed into his hand to try and calm his blush down. “T-thank you Master.” He smiled back, his tail wagging a mile a minute creating a small static discharge behind him. 

Malykmon also looked in surprise, his cheeks turning a darker shade of red as he also blushed at the words. He looked away, trying to hide the obvious blush. “Y-Yeah, thank you Master,” he said, his tail wiggling about and creating small sparks of fire on the ground.

Lukamon giggled at the two older DigiGods. “You two are going to have so much fun! I can’t wait to see what kind of DigiWorld you will make,” he said in excitement.

“I gotta agree with the squirt,” Faumon said with a smirk. “I’m sure whatever kind of world you create, I’m certain it will be an interesting one to say the least. Take what you’ve learned and use it to construct your own paradise.”

Raihamon nodded with a smile once more giving another bow, his tail now wagging non-stop as he was all but eager for what they were going to get to create. He couldn’t wait till he got the chance to show his lovers the worlds they were going to see, all the different beings they were going to see. “We will do our best Master Faumon.” 

Malykmon did the same, feeling the exact same excitement as his brother. His tail was moving about rapidly but he managed to control it enough to keep from smacking his brother. “Yes, and thank you Master Kaitomon. We will not let you down.”

Kaitomon smiled warmly before nodding. “I know you will.”

**~Scene Break~**

“I can’t believe this is really happening.” Raihamon hummed to himself, his arms crossed with a single hand holding his chin. His eyes were closed and he had a small smile on his face. “We’re finally going to see other worlds, as well as get to create our own world.” While he wasn’t jumping around like most would expect, he was more than delighted to finally be doing this and to finally be going to other worlds and see what was out there. “It’s exeralting, wouldn’t you agree brother dear?” 

“You got that right Rai,” Malykmon replied with a big smirk. The two of them had just finished gathering their belongings and gathering their Digimon lovers and storing them all inside their respective Digivices. “I’m wondering what kind of world we’ll run into first. I know we can explore ones that already have some connection to Digimon, but I really want to see something different.”

“I hope it's somewhere worth a challenge, don't get me wrong, as fun as it would be to easily gain the data we need. Where’s the fun in not having a challenge, or even a few fights?” Raihamon hummed, he and Malykmon had spared countless Digimon along with their Master and his husband-two fights they never actually won-but they always enjoyed the challenge here and there to help them grow with their skills and abilities and such. “Perhaps we’ll find a world with beings that can help us see just how strong we really are? I mean, it would be interesting to see who can actually keep up with us...while we toy with them that is.” His lips slowly pulled back into a very fox-like smirk, his tail moving behind him in thought about the mischief that they were going to cause. 

“Yeah, I feel the same. Would be nice to go all out on an opponent that can really get my data boiling,” Malykmon said with a feral grin before letting a frown. “You know, I just thought of something.” Raihamon looked at his brother in confusion. “Well, I know we’re supposed to be going to different worlds to gather data and such for our DigiWorld, but you never see any DigiGods bring any of the beings they encounter in those worlds. I know it’s because beings from other worlds would not be able to adapt to our DigiWorlds unless they somehow had Digimon data in them, but wouldn’t it be nice if we had a way to bring some of the beings we’ll meet with us?”

“Yeah, who knows maybe we’ll find some way to do just that. Find a way to make it so we can give them Digimon data and that way we can bring them with us.” Smiled Raihamon, he could almost picture it and it honestly made him chuckle somewhat in amusement. “Heck, maybe the new world we’re going to have what we're looking for, you never know with the worlds out there.” The two of them came to a stop at what looked to be the edge of the world, or rather the edge of their world when in actuality it was the access point for them to open a portal for them to begin to travel and make their way to different worlds. Holding his hand out and summoning forth his Digivice Raihamon smirked as he twirled it around in the palm of his hand before holding it outward the screen facing the endless void before them. “Ready brother?” Em

“Always,” Malykmon said as he did the same. The two nodded at each other before leaping into the void. As they fell, their Digivices lit up, and from their screens shot out two beams of light that merged and exploded, forming a portal that the two dove into with hope and determination for the future.

**~In Another World~**

“Will you  _ die  _ for me?”

For one Issei Hyoudou this night had turned from something of a dream that he was hoping would have a _happy_ ending. Into something out of a nightmare, it started off with him finally after so long scouring a date with a beautiful girl named Yuuma Amano who had been following him and had asked him-that’s right she’d _asked him,_ a member of the Perverted Trio-out on a date. Of course he had said yes, and that day he had spent all day getting ready for his date, rubbing it in his friends face-and facing down his parents constant teasing and then singing high praise to whatever god that had finally answered their prayer for their son to get a date. As such, the date had ended rather well on a high note, all things considered. He had managed to put together a plan at the last moment, taking her out to lunch, then shopping, then a movie.The entire time Yuuma had looked like she was enjoying herself, she smiled, she laughed, she giggled. Everything that Issei always dreamed of what his first date would be like and for Issei he was right damn proud of himself for treating his first date. 

Then it was when the two of them had been taking a nice quiet stroll through the park, for Issei it felt like the perfect end for his perfect day/night. Honestly, them standing before the fountain was a pretty romantic scene with the sun setting on the horizon. 

Then things took a turn for the worse. 

“Say, Issei-kun.” Yuuma had turned around to face him, her beautiful face was bashful, pink dusted her cheeks. “There’s something that I really, really want...do you think you can give it to me?” 

Issei had felt a lump forming in his throat, and he quickly worked on swallowing it down. Was this it? Was this really happening to him?! Was he….was she, was she asking him to do what he wanted to do. His heart was starting to thump against his chest, beating against his ribcage like a drum. “S-Sure Yuuma-chan!” he nodded, trying to calm himself down. “Whatever it is, you name it!” 

“Will you  _ Die _ for me?” Yuuma said with a smile that changed from sweet to sadistic. Before Issei could question further, Yuuma leapt high into the air, far beyond humane standards, and her body changed. Yuuman’s body became more mature, her clothes turned into that of a sexy dominatrix, and a pair of huge black-feathered wings appeared on her back. She landed on top of the fountain, smirking at the flabbergasted look Issei sported.

Issei stared in utter shock, not just from Yuuma’s words but for her out of nowhere random sudden transformation. If he wasn’t so scared shitless, he would be majorly turned on by her new busty sexy figure. “W-What’s going on Yuuma?!” he exclaimed, his voice trembling in confusion.

“Aw, you’re scared, how cute,” ‘Yuuma’ said with a fake giggle before smirking at Issei. “I do have to say, I did have fun on our date Issei, but all fun must come to an end. Don’t feel bad, it’s not your fault, it’s the fault of the gift God gave you.” She raised her hand to and to Issei’s shock, a large spear of pure light energy formed in her hand. “Now  _ Die! _ ” She lunged the spear at Issei, full intent to kill.

“AH!” Issei screamed, as he was frozen in fear, watching in slow motion as the spear headed towards him. As he did, his life flashed before his life, and for a second in his mind he screamed ‘ _ I Don’t Want to DIE! _ ’

**_*CRA-KA-BOOM!!!*_ **

From the ground before Issei, a massive rupture of energy erupted, destroying the spear in its wake. Both Issei and ‘Yuuma’ stared in shock in confusion as the rupture expanding, forming a large open hole. From the hole, two large figures shot into the air. The rupture closed, and the two figures landed on the ground- none other than Malykmon and Raihamon.

“Whoo! That was a rush!” Malykmon howled in excitement. “Always gotta love Digigates. They’re better than any rollercoaster.” 

“I’ll admit, it was quite the ride.” Smiled Raihamon with a giggle. “It never gets boring traveling by Digigates. There's always something fun to do as you travel.” He then paused, and then he blinked. Once. Twice. Three times. “Uh, brother it would appear that we’re interrupting something.” 

“Huh?” Malykmon said before noticing the stupefied/confused looks of Issei and ‘Yuuma’. “Whoops. Dang, first world we visit and we’re already discovered. Our Masters would not be happy, and Lukamon would be laughing his ass off.”

“W-Who the fuck are you?!” ‘Yuuma screamed in shock at the two DigiGods. This was supposed to be a simple mission- trick the pervert, check his Sacred Gear, and kill him. Where the hell did these weirdos come from? “Are you some sort of Yokai? Devil monsters? What are you doing here?!”

“Wow, that one’s got a mouth on her,” Malykmon said before taking notice of Issei. “Oh Hello~” with shocking speed he moved up to Issei, looking down at the brunette with a lick of his lips. “Hello there cutie~ What’s your name?”

“W-Wha?” Issei at this very moment was very much confused, scared, and all around feeling so very much concerned. Had he eaten something he shouldn’t have? Was it something in his lunch? The snacks at the movie? Was he high or something? Cause at this moment he utterly swore he was. “I-I-...what?” And did this...guy just call him cute?!

“I do think his mind is a bit scrambled brother dear.” Raihamon hummed, walking over towards Issei all the while never taking his eyes off of Yuuma, who looked at them with confusion, anger, and rage all rolled up in one. He could feel the power of this girl, and while it wasn’t a threat to him or Malykmon, he could sense her ill-intentions towards the boy behind them and it made him wary of her. “That, and if I am correct I do believe this one said she was trying to kill him.” 

“Kill him? Well that’d be a major waste,” Malykmon said with a sigh before turning back to the fuming ‘Yuuma’. “So what’s your deal lady. Why would you want to waste such a cute piece of meat like this?” He gestured to Issei, who gaped in confusion and shock, and a surprising blush.

‘Yuuma’ continued to fume but calmed her nerves and gave the two a condescending glare. “I am Raynare, a Fallen Angel and my mission is to eliminate that boy, Issei Hyoudou because of his Sacred Gear. Now, are you here as part of the Devil or Angel faction, because this does not concern either of you.”

Malykmon and Raihamon looked at each other before raising an eyebrow. “Sorry miss, but we have no clue on what you’re talking about. We just got here. But if you’re trying to hurt this little delectable meal, then I’m afraid I’m going to have to step in. Rai, think you can watch...Issei, right?” he asked the stupefied brunette. 

“Of course brother.” Raihamon nodded, moving to take a step back and smiled softly knowing that this was going to be one interesting fight as this would give them a chance to see what one of the beings of this world could do, and given how this Raynare had claimed to be a “Fallen angel” this meant they were going to see what a Fallen Angel was capable of. “Do not worry Issei was it? You’re going to be fine.”

“C-C-Can someone explain to me what the hell is going on?!” Issei exclaimed, more confused than he’d ever been in his entire life, and that’s saying something.

“So ‘Raynare’, you may have the first move,” Malykmon as he stepped up before the irritated fallen angel. He spread his arms and motioned her to attack. “Hit me with your best shot.”

“Grrr! Die!” she screamed, summoning another light spear before launching it at Malykmon.

“L-Look out!” Issei cried out. He may not know who these weird monsterish guys were, but he didn’t want to see them get hurt. They did save him after all.

Malykmon smirked as the light spear flew towards him, heading right towards his chest. He waited till it hit, wondering what kind of power that this fallen angel had-

**BOING!**

All four beings stared in surprise as Raynare’s spear not only did no damage to Malykmon, it literally  _ bounced _ off Malykmon’s chest and flew into the air before exploding. Everyone looked at where the spear exploded, all feeling different thoughts as they looked at it.

“Damn…” Malykmon said before turning back at Raynare, a completely disappointed look on his face. “That was fucking  **_weak_ ** .”

“H-H-How did you do that?!” Raynare screamed, completely in disbelief. She summoned another spear, launching it at Malykmon again, only for it to bounce off his chest and fly into the air before exploding. “GAH! DIE-DIE-DIE-DIE-DIE!!!” she screamed, summoning many more spears, each one doing the exact same thing as the last.

“Hm, for a self-proclaimed Fallen Angel she doesn’t seem to be that strong.” Mussed Raihamon, yawning as he was watching this ‘fight’ if one could even call it that, was completely one sided. This girl was simply just tossing out power in the shape of energy spears, there was no poise, there was no skill, there wasn’t even actual technique behind her attacks. “I’ve seen young Holy type Digimon do better than this sorry excuse of an angel.” 

Hearing what Raihamon said, something in Raynare cracked as she flew up high into the air, her eyes gleamed with rage and anger. “You want power?!” She snapped, holding her hands outwards to her side fingers splayed out wide apart from one another. “Than take this!” She started to create dozens upon dozens of pinkish-red light spears behind the entire sky lightning up as if the stars themselves were glowing shining down on the earth. “Die!” She roared as she hurled her hands downwards and the spears gleamed before they started raining down towards Malykmon in a swarm of pinkish-red light. 

Malykmon however was simply annoyed. “I’ve had enough of this,” he said before opening his glowing golden eyes. “ **_Hellfire Blaze!_ ** ” Malykmon raised his head and unleashed a massive stream of crimson flames right at the incoming spears. The two attacks met, and for a second they paused, but it was quickly for naught as Malykmon’s attack absolutely  _ consumed _ Raynare’s flurry of spears. The raging inferno climbed higher into the air, eating up and destroying every single light spear in its wake until it reached the clouds, creating a massive hole in them. 

Unknown to those at the fountain, a certain redhead saw the massive stream of fire from her secluded vantage point and immediately decided she needed to check it out.

Once all the spears were gone, Malykmon ceased his attack. The flames dispersed, leaving nothing but a warm air and silent pause of shock from both Raynare and Issei, each completely stunned and in thought of what they just saw.

“I-I-Impossible.” Raynare whispered, still floating high in the air above them. Her eyes were wide in disbelief and complete and utter shock and slight horror. That had been the most light spears she had ever been able to generate, that had been her most powerful attack...and yet this...this being had been able to completely destroy her attack one move. This couldn’t be happening, it shouldn’t be happening! This couldn’t be happening. “W-What are you.” She whispered, her face slowly morphing into a snarl. “What the hell are you?!”

“H-Holy crap,” Issei said in both shock and awe. He had been freaked out when he had seen Raynare try to kill him with that first light spear, but now this guy just came in and utterly decimated a whole swarm of spears without even a sweat. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t also amazed.

“Me? I’m a DigiGod,” Malykmon said with a smirk. “And this fight is  **over** .”

The finality in Malykmon’s voice scared Raynare. She turned and attempted to fly away, to get away from these freaking  _ Monsters. _ She didn’t even get her first flap in before a crimson fist buried itself in her gut. “GACH!” She grunted in pain.

“So pathetic,” Malykmon said as he grinded his fist in Raynare’s stomach. He pushed her up into the air before swiping his tail and smacking her down back into the ground. The impact caused much of the brick flooring and door to get kicked up around her along with a small crater surrounding her. Raynare laid on the ground, completely knocked unconscious. Malykmon rolled his eyes before leaping off the fountain and landing before Raihamon and a stunned Issei. “Well, that was utterly disappointing.”

“What did you expect brother? She was from what I could sense a low level grunt.” Shrugged Raihamon, he could tell by her energy that despite the power she was putting out she wasn’t as strong as she made herself seem. ”Of course it was going to be disappointing, I highly doubt she would have lasted even a mere second if you hadn’t been messing with her and showed off a mere fraction of your power.” He shrugged. “But that's why we're here after all, gathering data and testing the abilities of others as well as our own after all.” 

“I suppose,” Malykmon said as he crossed his arms. “Still, I was kinda hoping she may have been just lowering her power to make it seem like she was weaker than she really was. Talk about a complete let down. Honestly, if it wasn’t for the nice rack I would have snuffed her out.” Malykmon sighed before turning back to Issei. “Ah, back to you cute thing. Sorry about the delay, but I hope you didn’t get hurt by that black-feathered bitch.”

Issei looked at them in shock, his eyes were still wide and he was still trying to come to terms with what the hell his date had turned into. “I-I-I, er...t-thanks?” He said slowly, his mind slowly coming back together or at least some of it was. “I-I, I mean yeah I’m a-alright n-not a scratch on me.” He was positive this had to be a dream, he was going to go home and sleep this off, wake up with Yuuma’s number in his phone and finally have a girlfriend. “Perfect..f-fine.”

“That’s good, sorry for the scare. We didn’t expect to pop up like that, but Digigates- what are you going to do?” Malykmon said with a shrug. “But I think we got a bit ahead of ourselves. My name is Malykmon, and like I told the flapping slut before, I’m a DigiGod. And No, you are most certainly  _ Not _ dreaming.” he finished, making Issei blink in shock.

“H-How did you know what I was-”

“It’s written all over your face Issei.” Raihamon acknowledged. “We don't read minds, we are just good at reading expressions, and the names Raihamon, and like my brother I too am a DigiGod.” He bowed slightly to him. “It’s nice to meet you.” 

“N-Nice t-to meet you too?” Issei began, as he was slowly coming to terms with what happened. “T-This has officially become the weirdest night of my entire life.” Issei said resting his head in his hands. 

“Hey don’t feel too bad cute stuff,” Malykmon said patting Issei’s back. “If it helps, we weren’t expecting this either when we left our Masters’ home today, but overall it could be worse. I mean, we could have gone to a different world and you could have been on the ground bleeding to death.”

“....yeah….t-thanks for reminding me,” Issei said, his attitude immediately going despondent. “Ugh...I should have known better. The first girl that ever seems like they are interested in me, and she wants to murder me. Ugh… I guess I really am destined to be a virgin forever.”

“Oh? You want to lose your V-card do ya~” Malykmon said with a seductive grin. “Well I’m sure I can help with that~” Before Issei could even question, he yelped when he felt Malykmon’s hand grope his ass.

“W-Whoa! Whoa! Hold on here! Don't get the wrong idea!” Issei started waving his hands around, the blush on his face still prominent. “I-I’m not into batting for the home team! I-I like girls! You know! Chicks! Girls with boobs! Big, wonderful, firm, bouncing, bodacious boobs!” He wasn’t sure what message he was sending out, but he was positive that he was straight, hell straighter than even a freaking arrow. “I-I don't do that sort of thing!” 

“Oh~ Well I play for both~” Malykmon said, flashing a predatory grin. “Besides, nothing wrong with having some fun with the same side. You can have certain fun that can only be had with two guys.” His tail coiled around Issei’s waist, to which the brunette gulped loudly.

Raihamon chuckled softly, his brother was always the flirtatious type when it came to seeing something he wanted, or something he liked. So he knew the moment he set his eyes on the brunet that his ass was on Malykmon’s radar. Suddenly, his blue eyes narrowed as he felt a sensation of what felt like dark energy like he would feel from those of the more dark type Digimon like Devimon. “You can come out of hiding!” He called turning his attention towards where he was picking up the energy. “I know you’re there, you can’t hide from my senses.” 

Stepping out from the trees was a young girl with long crimson red hair, blue eyes, and a large chest walked forward sporting a school uniform. “I see I was unable to hide my presence,” said the girl as she eyed the two. She noticed the comatose Raynare before narrowing her eyes. “I take it you two are the ones responsible for taking out that Fallen Angel filth?”

“Indeed we are.” Raihamon crossed his arms over his chest, his blue eyes narrowed, staring into a pair of equally blue eyes yet a pair that could never match his own. “Now, who are you and what business do you have here?” He could feel this girl’s energy and it was dark, it was destructive and it was strong. 

“R-R-Rias-sempai?!” Exclaimed Issei as he saw the redhead, trying desperately to get out of Malykmon’s tail, but not much success. “W-W-What are you doing here?”

“Oh?” Malykmon said eyeing the redhead and smirking. “What’s this? Someone else here to play? Oh, and she’s a pretty one too. This day keeps getting better.”

The redhead blinked in confusion before taking a breath and schooling her features. “I am Rias Gremory of the High-Ranking Gremory Devil family. I have come here because of the large supernatural disturbance that I have sensed in my territory.” As an attempt to assert her dominance, she spread a pair of black devil wings from her back. “Now, may I ask who you are and why you are...assaulting my junior?” while she didn’t know Issei personally, he had been one she had been keeping her eye on for the last few days.

“Assaulting nothing, we saved him from this one here.” Raihamon jerked his thumb right at the still out cold Raynare who was laid out on the ground unmoving but breathing. “We arrived just as she was about to kill him, so we made sure to put a stop to that, though I hardly call it a fight, give how she went down with a single shot.” He shrugged. “She wasn’t much of a challenge for us.” 

“No kidding,” Malykmon said with a roll of his eyes. “Honestly I’ve felt Rookies with stronger attacks. I mean, with all the bluff and bluster she put up, you’d think she would be a little more capable. Honestly I felt jipped.” He then turned back to Rias. “So you’re a devil huh? And she was a Fallen Angel. I take it there are normal angels in this world too? And other supernatural stuff? Huh, guess we did pick an interesting world brother.”

“Indeed there are.” Rias nodded her arms still crossed under her massive bust as she gazed at the two of them with a calculating look in her eyes. “Now then, if you would gladly step away from my precious junior, as well as be on your way, that would be most appreciated.” She couldn't help but narrow her eyes at them as something about these two was just strange to her, the two of them radiated two different power sets. The red one gave off an aura she had only ever felt from her brother, an aura of pure destruction, whereas as the other he made her wary the reason was due to the Holy Aura she could sense and it had her skin crawling and making her feel the need to retreat. 

“And just why should we leave?” Questioned Raihamon giving her a raised eyebrow look, he found it odd that she wanted them to leave so eagerly. “We’ve only just arrived, there’s no reason for us to leave. In fact I think we might just end up staying here.” 

“Oh who’s authority?” Rias glared right back at the fox like being before her. “You are standing within my territory, and as such it is my job to ensure that no supernatural beings are allowed to be here without my say so.” Slowly, she was beginning to let her aura flow out of her body as she gave the two of them a glare. “So, I will ask again. You both  _ will _ leave here at once.” 

Raihamon glared right back at her, his eyes glowing with power as sparks if electricity crackled along his tail. “Don't start a fight you can’t finish  _ child _ .” He hissed flexing his claws. “This ain’t what cha want, and believe me you can’t handle me.” 

“H-Hey!” Issei tried to speak, finally managing to get out of Malykmon’s tail. He moved between Rias and Raihan. “C-Can’t we talk this out? I mean we’re all civilized...beings? I mean, I’m still the only one that’s completely out of the loop here over this whole supernatural nonsense.” Rais and Raihamon looked at Issei and for a moment slowly lowered their guard, if only slightly.

“Hey Raihamon,” Malykmon spoke, to which they all turned to the red DigiGod. In his tail was a red box that he opened up revealing several chess pieces. “Look what little miss Devil had up her skirt.”

“Well well, what have we here?” Raihamon hummed, reaching into the box and pulling out what looked to be a pawn piece and looked it over, his eyes gaining a brief glow to them. “Hoh, interesting.” 

“What?!” Rias gasped, reaching back and turning towards them with wide blue eyes. “How did you? Give those back to me!” She demanded, she couldn’t believe she had let one of them steal her  **[Evil Pieces]** set from her and right out from under her nose no less. “You don't know what you are doing with those!” She needed to get those back in her grasp, she had to get them back. “Give them back right now.” 

Raihamon hummed as his eyes continued to glow, as they did the  **[Evil Piece]** in his hand was covered in a brief glow that had him humming. “This is what is known as an  **[Evil Pieces]** Its known as the Devil's Pieces, and are a part a set of 15 chess pieces given to high-class Devils to increase their ranks by reincarnating other beings into Devils.” The piece stopped glowing as did his eyes. “Meaning, let’s say if a person were to be dying a Devil could come in and change them into a Devil and i don't mean partial change, I mean full on change right down to their DNA.” He hummed in thought. “How...interesting...I wonder.” He hummed to himself turning the piece around between his fingers. “Brother dear, I believe I found a solution to our issue.”

Malykmon smirked. “I’m getting the same vibe brother,” he said as they each took a piece, a pair of pawns, and summoned their Digivices. The Digivices scanned the pieces, analyzing them and replicating their powers and modifying them. The original pieces dropped back into the box and on their Digivices two new pieces formed. Malykmon’s was red and resembled the evil dragon Megidraomon while Raihamon’s was blue and resembled the holy dragon Azulongmon. “Behold, the first ever  **[Digi-Pieces]** !”

Rias was appalled, her eyes wide in shock and her jaw dropped slightly. She couldn’t believe her eyes. She had just watched as these two beings all but stole her  **[Evil Pieces]** from her and then went out of their way to somehow copy and then create their own set of  **[Evil Pieces]** called  **[Digi-Pieces]** it shouldn’t be possible! The  **[Evil Pieces]** were created by Ajuka Beelzebub, one of the Four Satans, there was no way they should have been able to do something like this. “How...How did you?” 

“And with that, we’ve solved our issue brother dear.” Hummed Raihamon, completely ignoring Rias as he was looking down at his  **[Digi-Pieces]** with a smile on his face. “Hm, seems someone must have sent us some good luck, cause we’ve got not only our newest creations.” He smirked even more. “But also, test subjects.” 

“Indeed, Indeed~” Malykmon said licking his lips at the confused Issei and the now terrified Rias. “Say brother, I know I already claimed Issei, but any chance you’d be interested in one of the girls? I won’t mind.”

“Take them, they don't interest me.” Raihamon waved his hand off. “Besides, I feel as if they will do better under your care than under mine.” He shot Rias a look. “She seems more your type, along with the Fallen Angel.” 

“You ain’t wrong,” Malykmon said with a chuckle. “Well if it helps, I’ll let you get the first dibs on the next set we see. Sound good?”

“Sounds good to me brother dear.” Smiled Raihamon. “Now then, I do believe you’ve got yours right here and waiting for you.” 

“Right~” Malykmon said, smiling a predatory grin at Issei and Rias and the unconscious Raynare. “Let’s test these babies out.  **Digi-Piece Conversion!** ” The image of the red Digi-Piece shined on Malykmon’s digivices before shooting off, hitting Issei square in the chest.

“Gah!” Issei grunted as he was struck in the chest by the strange red piece. He felt no pain, but rather a surge of energy that flowed through his body and overwhelmed him. His eyes went wide and glowed bright red as his body was consumed in a brilliant crimson aura.

“I-I-Issei?” Rias exclaimed in shock as she stared at Issei’s glowing body which began to levitate and the red aura exploded around him, taking the form of a crimson egg that covered his body. Unseen by the devil girl, but Issei’s body and mind were changing within the egg. Digital energy was pumped into his being, transforming into something entirely new. A hidden power that he had within him was reformatted and melded into the transformation, adding more power to the transformation.

Malykmon and Raihamon watched in excitement. Their desires to claim other beings from these new worlds and take them with them had come to fruition, and they had only just begun. They watched the egg as Issei ‘digivolved’ into a new being. After a full minute, the egg form dispersed, revealing Issei’s new form.

Issei was now a surprising 6 feet 5 inches tall with a new rippling muscular figure. Most of his body was now covered in leathery red skin except for his mouth, neck, chest, abdomen and crotch which were a dark dull purple and his forearms and legs were a deep black. He had a large set of pecs with black nipples, rock hard 6-pack abs, large biceps, thick muscular thighs and tight toned ass. Aboves said ass was a long scaly black tail with a red tip and ring-stripes at the end. His feet sported three-toed white claws with black tips. On his back were a pair of large black feathered wings with silver tips. On his left forearm he had a black metal guard sporting a large 3-pointed silver sickle-like blade, and on his right he had a large black and red cannon with glowing green crystals all over. Over his shoulders he had silver and black armor, and at the center of his chest was a green crystal in the middle of a white Digital Hazard symbol. His brown hair had become slightly longer with gold and silver highlights, he opened his eyes to reveal piercing red irises. He had a set of sharp teeth and his ears were pointed with black tips. And between his legs was a 18 inch long 8 inch thick member with a red ring-stripe beneath he had and a set of ample basketball-sized balls.

“I...am…  **Isseimon!** ” cried out the now transformed DigiHybrid, standing proudly before Rias and the two DigiGods.

“Well Hellooo Handsome~” Malykmon said with a lick of his lips as he rushed over and pulled Issei against himself, their chests pressed against one another. “So, how do you feel  _ Isseimon~ _ ?”

“I...I feel…s-so good~” Isseimon moaned as he felt his body grind against Malykmon’s, 

Raihamon snorted with a slight smirk as he saw Isseimon grinding against his brother, his tail wagging softly behind him from the arousing sight. ‘ _ And just like that, his inhibitions are released.’  _ Mentally chuckled the fox like DigiGod. ‘ _ Well he’s not gonna be walking for a while when Mal is through with him.’  _ He turned his attention towards Rias who was still looking at the scene in shock and slight amazement and smirked. “Brother dear, before you go about screwing Isseimon’s brains out, I do believe you have another one to claim before she decides to bolt.” 

Malykmon heard Raihamon’s call and turned to see a shocked Rias slowly stepping back in fear. He smirked devilishly before raising his Digivice. “Say ‘cheese Rias~.  **Digi-Piece Conversion!** ”

Rias tried to summon a magic circle in a defensive measure to stop the beam coming towards her, but it was all for naught. The beam hit her square in the chest, piercing through her magic. “KYA!” she screamed as she was struck. The energy flowed through her rapidly, filling her body and changing her. Her eyes began to glow and a red aura formed around her, hiding her in an egg-shaped structure. 

The two DigiGods and Isseimon watched as the egg hovered in the air. Inside Rias’s body and mind changed, her devil heritage and power being mixed in with new Digimon data that reformatted her from a king into a servant. Once the changes were done, the egg receded, revealing the new Rias.

Rias was now 5 feet 10 inches tall with a curvaceous seductive figure. Her skin had become pale grey and her crimson hair was now ablaze with hot red flames that did not burn her and had silver tips.. She had a colossal M-cup set of breasts with red nipples, a slim waist, wide hips, thick thighs, a fat bubble butt, and a set of punk pussy lips. Above her ass was a long red reptilian with a rounded end that was light with flames. Her arms now reached down to her legs and her hands were large and red each with sharp flaming black claws. Her feet were red with large bases and three rounded toes on each. On her back were two black devil wings with red flame markings along the bases. She sported silver chains around her neck, wrists and ankles, and a black belt around her waist with a flame-shaped buckle. Her eyes remained blue, but the skin around them were orange and her lips were coated in thick red lipstick that did nothing to hide her new fangs. 

“I am... **Riassmon~!** ” cried out the digitized devil girl, smirking slightly as she did so.

“Oh, now don’t you look absolutely  _ devilish~ _ ” Malykmon said with a chuckle. He looked at Isseimon who was blushing and getting harder from Riassmon’s new look. “Heh, what do you think Isseimon? Doesn’t Riassmon look like one sexy slutty devil~?”

“Y-Yeah,” Isseimon said with a nod.

“Teehee! Thanks Master, thanks Isseimon-kun!” Riassmon said in a giggly voice. Her head was emptied of most of her knowledge and strategic thinking, replaced with the desire to serve her new master and Isseimon. As she giggled, her breasts bounced in an alluring way.

Snorting at his brother and his newly gained Digimon-and soon to be future lovers-Raihamon turned towards Raynare and grabbed her seeing she was beginning to wake up and he knew what was coming next and with a slight flick of his wrist he tossed her right at Malykmon’s feet. “Last one brother dear.”

“Right, right,” Malykmon said before aiming his Digivice at Raynare and calling out the same phrase. The beam shot out and hit her dead on. Like the two before her, Raynare was filled with energy and her body became encased in the glowing red egg of energy. The transformation soon ended and the egg dispersed, revealing Raynare’s new form.

Raynare was now 6 feet tall with curvy seductress body that was more endowed than before. Her torso was now a pearly white as was her face, her arms were black with large forearms large hands each sporting blue claws, her legs were thick and a dull tan color with large blue-taloned feet with three toes on the front and two in the back, a pair of huge bouncing white O-cup breasts with large blue nipples, a slim waist, a large ass that was just slightly smaller than Rias’s and barely bigger than Issei’s and a set of white pussy lips. On her back were a set of large back were a pair of large black wings that looked like they were in flames and long flame-like black tail with blue tips. On her biceps and thighs she sported a set of silver belts and one around her neck. Her black hair and violet remained the same, her ears became like small white wings, and lips became thicker with black lipstick. 

“I am…  **Raynaermon!** ” cried out the transformed fallen angel, spreading her wings as she did so.

“Huh, not bad either~” Malykmon said with a lick of his lips. He walked over and smacked Raynaermon on the ass, making her yelp and whimper, but also get excited from being abused as such. “Oh, you’re going to make a fine  _ slut~ _ ”

“T-Thank you M-Master,” Raynaermon stuttered with a heavy blush, trying hard not to cream herself from her master’s raw dominance.

Raihamon snorted, lips pulled back into a small grin. “We best find ourselves somewhere to lay. After all, I’m sure you want to get to know your new Digi-Lovers here better and a park is not the best place to do that.” 

“Yeah, you’re probably right,” Malykmon replied. He then turned to his three new lovers. “What do you guys suggest? You got a place we can crash?”

“I’d offer my home, but I’m afraid my peerage would detect us quickly,” Riassmon said sadly.

“Same for my allies at the abandoned church,” Raynaermon added.

“W-We could go to my house?” Isseimon suggested. “I mean, my parents are pretty heavy sleepers. Though I don’t think I have enough room in my bedroom for all of us.”

“I’m sure we’ll manage,” Malykmon said, patting Isseimon’s shoulder.

“We’ll just have to make sure you four don't wake the neighbors.” joked Raihamon with a grin on his face. “Can’t have them complaining about screams all night now can we~” He teased winking at the three new Digimon as he knew what his brother had in store for them. 

“Eeyup~” Malykmon replied. “Well then, what are we waiting for? Let’s go. We have a long night ahead of us, and a bright and interesting future beyond that.” Raihamon nodded to his brother, and together they opened a DigiGate that would take them to Isseimon’s home. The five walked through the gate, leaving the area just as they had arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zero - Well folks, here it is. A new endeavour between myself and my dear friend FamousFox. As you can guess I’ve been on a Digimon kick ever since the incredible artist RedBox designed my OC Malykmon. I’ve been dabbling with different ideas using my OC. Recently Famous got his own OC Raihamon and together we developed this new idea where our characters (and some of Red’s own OCs) are all a special breed called DigiGods. Malykmon and Raihamon will be travelling the different worlds and collecting data and lovers all while turning them into Digimon hybrids as well. Hope you lot enjoy our fun little adventure.
> 
> Famous - Hello Hello! One and all! Its good to be joining the bandwagon! Believe me when it came to creating my darling OC Raihamon it was a trip and so much fun, thanks to the likes of Zero the big lug here and another friend of ours. I have to admit this is a pretty choice having my new form and getting to play with it. I was a big fan of Zero’s form and well we started talking and then that talking turned into planning and Boom! This was how my darling Raihamon came to be and I have to admit it has been oh so much fun to finally get to use him and in such a fun creative way. And I can assure you darlings there is more fun to be had so stick around~


	3. Devilish Impressions

Kuoh High School was usually a place of common highschooler activity. Having originally been an all-girls school, it was quite a shakeup when it was decided to make the school co-ed, but overall there weren’t many problems. The school still had its share of odd situations and surprises when something out of the norm happened.

Such as the current sight that the student body was currently witnessing leaving them speechless.

Walking down the main path of the school was the famous “Empress of Kuoh” Rias Gremory, looking as radiant ever, but being accompanied by four surprising people. The first was a lovely girl with long black hair and purple eyes, next was a muscular tall young man with short black hair and gold eyes, a lean young man with blue eyes and long black hair, and the most shocking of all- the resident ‘pervert’ Issei Hyoudou looking oddly more fit than most of the students remembered. 

As many of the students stared and began to gossip, none of them took notice or heard the group as they spoke to each other. “Heh, looks like our disguises work like charms,” the muscular boy, a disguised Malykmon said with a smirk. “Though we do seem to be turning quite the number of heads~” 

“What did you expect brother dear?” Smiled Raihamon as he ran his fingers through his hair, throwing it over his shoulder, shooting a small harmless wink at the girls and some of them blushed and a few actually fainted, and several of the boys questioned their sexuality. “We do look rather dashing, and considering how rather hormonal these students seems is very laughable if you ask me.” He chuckled. 

“It’s always been like this.” Riassmon hummed, as she walked alongside them one of her arms looked around Issei’s as she had a flirtatious smirk. She could feel the desire that was coming off several boy’s in the crowd as well as their anger at not only Isseimon being so close to her, but also because of the fact he was walking with another hot babe by his side followed by two “pretty boys” and given how the males around the school normally reacted it was easy to understand given how many of the girls were quite eye catching. “The moment they see something new, or rather someone new and as handsome as you both they start fawning over it like a pack of dogs in heat.” 

“Obviously, but most of them appear to be rather prudish,” Raynaermon said with a roll of her eyes. “At the very least Isseimon is honest about his feelings. Speaking of, what are we going to do masters?” she asked Malykmon and Raihamon.

“Quite simple my dear fallen angel,” Malykmon replied with a smirk. “Riassmon is going to get her peerage together while the four of us scout out the school to see if there are any other potential recruits for us to claim. By the end of the day we’ll meet with Riassmon’s peerage and induct them into our groups.”

“And once we do, we’ll be sure to introduce them to the life of being one of us.” Chuckled Raihamon. “Of course, should they try and fight it would be a good point to see their abilities and how strong they are. Though, given what I am sensing right now, I would hardly say we’re going to even need to try, no offense, Riassmon, but your group feels rather...lacking in the terms of power at the very least a few as they are now, I can sense resentment, anger, self hate and loathing, my my your group certainly has quite the number of problems.”

Riassmon sighed somewhat sadly. “It’s my own fault, I should have done something to help each one of them. But, whenever I tried they would just get so upset and look so unhappy, I didn’t want them to feel like that so I let the matter drop and with everything that happened with each of them I guess I just lost track of their issues on top of mine.”

“Meh, understandable,” Malykmon said with a shrug. “You have a good heart Riassmon, but you really should practice some tough love with them. After all, some tough love now will make them better in the future. Also, you mentioned another peerage being at this school. Should we be concerned?”

“My best friend Sona Stiri, she is the head of the student council and her group make up the council, she is like myself a Devil heiress and co-king of Kuoh, though unlike myself Sona is far more resourceful and she is more observant, though far more stern than I.” She placed her finger to her chin. “In fact, I am sure she was made aware of what transpired last night but doesn’t know the full story and if I had to guess she is either having a member of her group watch us, or is having her own Familiar doing it to see what reason I would be coming to the school with Isseimon, a “Fallen Angel” and two unknowns.” 

“Wow, Sona is a devil too? Would not have expected that,” Isseimon said. “Though I guess I also would not have expected getting such positive looks from the girls of the school. Oh boy, my friends are going to lose their shit when I go to class.”

“Not to worry Isseimon, you got some power now so nothing they could possibly do could really hurt you, and enjoy the positive attention, cause you’re going to be getting a lot of it,” Malykmon said with a pat to the brunette’s shoulder. “As for that Sona girl, she can watch us and all, but I doubt she’ll do anything yet. If she’s gathering info, then we must simply not cause  _ too _ much of a ruckus until after we’ve claimed Riassmon’s peerage. Once that's done, we’ll move on to Sona and her peerage and any other of the students around.”

“Then its a good thing we came together.” Raihamon hummed as he jerked his fingers over towards what looked to be a small white haired girl looking at them with an expression that was so flat it made a board look more impressionable. “It seems we have a little kitten watching us, she’s been there for about three minutes, I assume she is one of yours Riassmon?” He questioned pretending like he didn’t see the girl duck off to the side to vanish and make it seem like she wasn’t there. 

“Koneko, she’s my  **[Rook]** but she is also my sensor she was able to detect that Raynaremon and the other Fallen were here as well as the scent of Isseimon’s  **[Sacred Gear]** , and if I had to guess she can somewhat sense the two of you thought I doubt she can sense  _ what  _ you are, but she can tell your not human.” The red haired devilish digimon hummed. “This might work out well, Koneko will report this to Akeno my  **[Queen]** and that will have them all come together knowing that if I came here with you then you’ll be coming to the ORC building.” 

“Very good, then we should probably make our separation now,” Malykmon said with a smirk. “If they ask, you can just tell them that we’re from another faction and we wish to meet with you to discuss events in the city. For now though, I think it's time we ‘head to class’,” Malykmon chuckled to himself.

“Indeed, we’ll meet you both when we need to meet up.” Raihamon giggled, stretching a small bit. “Now then, Isseimon darling, would you be so kind as to lead us to class? We don't know our way around and it would be a gentleman like you to do so.” He purred, giving the boy a pouting look while batting his blue eyes at him as the light of the sun was making them gleam and twinkle. 

“R-Right,” Isseimon said with a bright blush. Riassmon bid the group farewell before Isseimon lead them to the classes. They weren’t worried about being counted as random students just appearing, as thanks to Riassmon’s connections and the two DigiGod’s digital powers, they were able to easily ‘count’ themselves into the school’s roster. It wasn’t long before the four got to Isseimon’s classroom where they all sat in four desks in the back that had just been ‘added’ for the ‘new students’.

Soon the class started, and the teacher asked for the ‘new students’ to introduce themselves. The DigiGods introduced themselves as Malyk and Raiha Mohn, a pair of foreign brothers, and Raynaermon introduced herself as Yuuma, which surprised many students to think that Isseimon had not been lying about the ‘girl that asked him out.’

Eventually the class ended and the students were all conversing amongst themselves. Or, to put it more accurately, they were all interrogating Isseimon about the reason why he was not only walking with Rias, but also a new girl and two studs.

“How the hell did  _ you  _ get a girlfriend?!”

“You are a one of the Perverted Trio?! So how?!” 

“Why were you walking around with Rias-sempai?!”

“Who are these two pretty-boys?!”

“Wow Issei, you sure are popular,” Malykmon chuckled as he patted Isseimon on the back.

“Y-Yeah,” Isseimon said scratching his cheek before his desk was slammed. He looked up to see his two friends, Motohama and Matsuda. Matsuda was a boy with a shaved head and lean figure and Motohama has dark hair and glasses. “H-Hey guys.”

“Issei! What the hell man?! We thought you were lying about the whole date thing!” Matsuda yelled at the brunette. “And what the heck is with you coming with freaking Rias of all people?!”

“And why are you palling around with these two Pretty Boys?!’ Motohama yelled, pointing at Raihamon and Malykmon. “What happened to us against the pretty boys?!”

“H-Hey guys, it’s okay. They’re not bad,” Isseimon tried to say to calm his friends, but they were having none of it. Matsuda went to grab Isseimon by his shirt, but was stopped when Malykmon grabbed the boy’s arm.

“I do hope you’re not trying to  _ harm _ my little friend here, are you?” Malykmon said with a dominating glare, one that sent shivers through all the boys and also excited most of the girls.

“Indeed.” Raihamon’s smile was kind, but the air around him radiated danger and his blue eyes once full of joy and kindness were cold as the arctic circle. “We wouldn’t want to cause a  _ problem _ now do we?” 

“O-Of course not!” Matsuda gulped, waving his hands around with a nervous smile on his face. “W-We’re just happy to see that I-Issei is making more friends is all.” He gulped, turning towards Motohama. “Right?”

“Y-Yeah! The more to add to our group the merrier right?” Smiled the bespectacled teen fixing his glasses and cleaning them. “F-Friends of Issei’s are friends of ours!” 

“Oh great, two more guys getting involved with the perverted trio,” grumbled a voice. “And they had to be cute too.” The group turned to see two girls, one with long brown hair in pigtails and one with short pink hair.

“And who are you two prudes?” Raynaermon asked with a raised eyebrow.

The two girls glowered at her. “I and Murayama and this is Katase. We are the captains of the Kendo club,” the brunette girl said. “And you should know that your ‘boyfriend’ there is a super pervert that has no qualms about spying on girls when they are changing in the girls' lockeroom. He and his ‘buddies’ are constantly spying on us and perving on us.”

“Yeah!” Katase said with a nod. “They’ve done it so many times we always have to change with our kendo swords in hand.”

Raynaermon was about to chew these girls out, but was surprised when Isseimon stepped up and walked towards them. The girls were confused by this, wondering what he was about to do. Everyone but the DigiGods were caught off guard when Isseimon suddenly bowed down before them and said, “I’m sorry.”

“W-What?” Murayama said in confusion, a feeling shared by the rest of the class.

“I’m not going to lie anymore,” Isseimon said honestly. “Yes, I won’t deny that in many ways, I am a pervert and that I did peek on you and the other girls while you were changing. However, please know it was never out of disrespect. You girls are really pretty and I just felt there was no way in hell that such lovely girls like you would ever even think of taking a chance on me, so I thought the only way I’d ever get close was by peeping. However, my new friends helped me realize that I don’t need to rely on peeping. I won’t deny that I’m still a pervert, but I am working on at least curbing my tendencies so that I can be a better and stronger person. So, I apologize for all the discomfort I’ve ever given you and I swear from now on I will never peep on you again.”

….

…….

…………….

Silence. Pure. Silence. What else could there be given the fact that Issei Hyoudou, a member of the Perverted Trio, the Oppai Baka, had  _ apologized.  _ What was even more shocking was the fact that he was being completely and utterly sincere about his apology. Murayama and Katase couldn’t believe their ears, and neither could Matsuda and Motohama. For the two perverts, seeing their friend their best friend apologize for peeping and for all the times he had spied on them with him, honestly it was a little jarring and honestly it...shook them to the core. So much so that they were actually taking a moment to look at Issei and really look at him. 

No longer did they see their fellow pervert in crime, or their fellow peeper. What they were seeing was a young man, who was trying to atone for what he had been doing and was seeking to better himself, and looking around the room the two of them could see that plenty of girls and even some guys were moved by Issei’s little speech, sure some of them were giving him second glances trying to see if he was lying, or if he was just playing. But for both Motohama and Matsuda they could see clearly and what they were seeing was that Issei was being truthful. 

‘ _ What changed you Issei?’  _ Was the thought on their mind, their eyes drifting towards Raiha and Malyk both of whom were looking at Issei with smiles of pride. ‘ _ What did those guys show you?’ _

“Prove it.” The silence was broken by none other than Katase, the girl was looking at Issei with her arms crossed under her bust. “If you're serious about this….about your apology and this isn’t some sort of trick then prove it to us.” 

“Uh...okay,” Isseimon said with a nod. “What do you want me to do?”

“She’s your girlfriend right.” Murayama asked motioning towards Raynaermon. “You took her on a date and everything?” She inhaled and shuddered. “Prove it to us, we will give you this  _ one _ chance to take us on the same date and if and I do mean  _ if  _ we see any signs of perversion we get to beat the Kami damn sense out of you.” 

Everyone blinked in surprise of Murayama’s proclamation, leaving the class just as speechless as Isseimon's earlier apology. Isseimon blinked in surprise. He had expected many things, but being told to take the two girls on the same date he did Raynare. 

“Hahahahahah!” Raynaermon laughed, surprising the class once more. “Oh man, you girls are  _ so _ going to regret making that claim. Well, Issei go ahead and accept,” she said, surprising the two girls.

“Wait, you’re  _ okay _ with your boyfriend dating two other girls?” Katase said, trying hard to keep her blushing down over what she just said.

Raynaermon simply smirked. “Let me say this, if you two can somehow manage to go through the date without falling for Issei, then I’ll run around the campus in my underwear,” she said with a confident face. This wasn’t a farce either. Because of her transformation, her desire for power was drained out, and the feelings she did feel on her date with Isseimon prior came back full force. She realized that despite being a pervert, Isseimon had been a perfect gentleman and she had honest fun.

“Y-You can’t be serious!” Stuttered Katase her eyes wide in complete and utter shock and somewhat disbelief. “Why would you risk so much just because of him?” The girl was in utter confusion as to why Raynaremon would go so far. “You'd be willing to expose yourself all for his sake? Why?” 

“Yeah, why would you degrade yourself simply because of him? Why go this far? And What in the name of Kami would make you think we would even  _ fall _ for him?” Murayama sniffed. “Just because he managed to work some sort of charm over you doesn’t mean it will work on us.”

“Because Issei respects women,” Raynaermon said simply, confusing the girls. “Unlike a lot of tools I met in my life, Issei wears his feelings and opinions on his sleeves. Like he said, he peeked on you because he found you attractive, but also because he wanted to get to know you better. Issei knows that women are more than just sex symbols and would do anything to make any lucky girl feel like a freaking princess. Heck, I’ll admit I went into that day with lower expectations and...less than pure intentions. But Issei surprised me. If you actually took a chance to know him beyond the perversion, you’d find quite the catch.”

“In other words darlings.” Raihamon smiled as he saw them turned towards him, the blue eyed boy was leaning back in his seat, one leg crossed over the other. “Give the boy a chance, and do yourselves a favor and take your Boken out of your asses, you might find that loosening up and having some fun can be good for you instead of being complete and total sticks in the mud can be quite fun. Believe me, as myself and my brother speak from experience.” 

The two girls blushed brightly at Raihamon’s words, choosing to ignore Malykmon’s loud laughing as they did so. “It’s okay if you don’t want to do it,” Isseimon said, trying to offer some comfort. “I understand I have reputation and that I’ve done a lot in the past, so if you don’t feel comfortable with the idea of a date, I don’t mind doing something else to prove how sorry I am, as long as it’s not illegal of course.” he offered them a genuine smile that left them blushing to their shock.

“We’ll stick with the date.” Answered Katase as the date was the simplest thing they could consider to do with Issei as they wanted to see if he was being completely truthful with the fact that he and Raynaermon had gone on a date, but they would have their guards up in case he tried anything. 

“Sounds good, but it’s going to have to be later this week,” Malykmon spoke. “Cause we got a meeting with the Occult Research Club later today.” suddenly a blonde boy entered the classroom. “Oh, and it looks like our escort has just arrived.”

“Excuse me.” Smiled the blonde as he walked over towards them a friendly smile on his face. “You two wouldn’t happen to be Malyk and Raiha would you?” 

“It's Kiba-kun!” 

“He’s so dreamy!” 

“Wait what could he want with the new boys?” 

“C-Could this be….could this be the start of the Yaoi situation?! Could Kiba be smitten with the new forigen boys?!” 

“Oh that would be so freaking hot.” 

“My my, it would seem that we’ve gone and gained so much attention.” Giggled Riahamon with a hand over his mouth and a pleased look in his eyes. “But yes, we are the ones you are looking for, I take it Rias is calling for us yes?” 

“Yes, I am also here for Issei and Yuuma?” the blonde asked with a smile, though his eyes narrowed slightly when they focused on Raynaermon. She simply smirked at him while Issei nodded. 

“Wonderful, come along everyone it seems we’re off to see the Red King.” Joked Raihamon as he chuckled and stood up giving everyone a wave. “We shall have to pick this conversation up later, for now tata everyone~” He giggled before turning towards Kiba and gave him a matching smile. “Lead the way won’t you oh most handsome and noble  _ Knight _ , won’t you lead this charming young prince to see your King?”

The blonde gave Raihamon an odd look before nodding and leading the group out of the classroom. Raihamon followed him first, followed by Raynaermon. Isseimon stopped before Katase and Murayama before rubbing the back of his head. “S-So I guess we’ll talk tomorrow about the date?” the two girls looked at each other before nodding. “O-Okay then. W-Well even if you don’t enjoy the date, I still hope we can be friends by the end.” the two girls were surprised by Isseimon’s words, but nodded.

“Heh,” Malykmon chuckled as he was the last of the group to leave. “Well this should be fun~” he said before closing the door behind him.

**~Scene Break~**

“So this is the Occult Research Club house.” Hummed Raihamon as he looked around the old building and he had to admit he wasn’t all that impressed. “It’s rather….interesting, a little dingy here and there and could use some paint now and there but it looks pretty good.” He smiled. “What do you all think?” He asked looking towards Malykmon, Raynaermon and Isseimon. “What do you guys think about this place, cause i think it is quite interesting.” 

“Looks like a good base of operations,” Malykmon said with a small smirk. “Plenty of rooms it seems and I can easily sense there’s more to it than one would expect. Not to mention it’s under the sun so it looks like a perfect place to bask in.”

“Well it’s definitely better than the dingy old church my colleagues and I were using,” Raynaermon said with a shrug.

“I’ve always been curious about this building, never did I think that it would be home to a bunch of devils,” Isseimon said in awe. “Though I guess it makes sense it would be hidden from the rest of the school.”

“Exactly, just what I was thinking.” Smiled Raihamon as he turned towards Kiba and chuckled at him looking back at them. “I can tell you have a question Kiba-san, so don't be afraid to ask after all your King did ask for us personally so I can imagine you have a great deal of curiosity about us no?”

“Forgive me, it's just.” Kiba continued to shoot Raynaremon a small glare and then turned back towards them. “Why do you have a fallen with you? From what it seems, you are aware of what Rias-sama is, and what I am. So why do you have her with you?” 

“Oh keep your panties on Devil boy,” Raynaermon said with a yawn. “If I wanted to cause trouble I wouldn’t have come with your king and Issei this morning. I won’t lie, I did start some shit, but after meeting Malyk and Raiha, who stopped me from doing something seriously stupid. Your king came by and we talked and we agreed to meet. I’m here as a guest, nothing more. I got no interest in starting any shit.”

“That and she’s utterly whipped~” Malykmon said before smacking Raynaermon’s ass, causing her to yelp. She blushed brightly and Isseimon couldn’t help but snicker at her mini-punishment. “So don’t worry your little blonde head knighty-knight. We got her on a very short leash. Just the way she likes it~”

“I-I see.” Kiba said with a small blush on his face, coughing into his hand he adjusted himself and nodded. “Right, then through this door please.” 

“My so flustered, it would seem this little knight is quite the innocent little one.” Raihamon chuckled as he smiled and reached over and rubbed Kiba’s shoulder. “How cute, a noble and chivalrous knight I must admit that is quite interesting to find.” 

“Is it just me, or Is Raihamon looking at Kiba like how you were looking at me when you first meet me?” Isseimon whispered seeing the gleam that was hidden behind Raihamon’s smile and cheerful expression. It was a look he’d only seen from Malykmon and it made him wonder if the blue fox like DigiGod was gonna pounce on the blonde haired boy.

“Good to see you remember Issei~” Malykmon chuckled before patting the brunette’s shoulder. “And to answer, I see your point. Looks like my brother found his first claim~”

Soon enough, they reached the doors to the main meeting room of the club. Kiba opened the doors, revealing Riassmon waiting patiently at her desk with a lovely black-haired girl with a large rack pouring her tea and Koneko sitting on a couch eating some snacks.

“Ah, thank you for bringing them here Kiba.” Smiled Riassmon as she motioned for them to come into the room and join her and her group. “Now, come on in we have much to discuss and so much to do.” She said as the underlying message was lost on her own group but for the group of Digimon and two DigiGods it was clear this was what they had been waiting for. 

“Thanks for inviting us Rias.” Smiled Raihamon as they took a seat, his eyes drifting from one member to another of her group. “Hm, so these are the friends you told us about yes? I must admit, You weren’t kidding when you said that they were indeed unique.” 

“Yes they are,” Riassmon replied with a nod. “I suppose some proper introductions are in order. First, this is my  **[Queen]** , Akeno Himejima,” Rias said, gesturing to the black-haired girl.

“Hello, it is nice to meet... _ most _ of you,” Akeno said, her eyes narrowing for a second when she locked them with Raynaermon. “I hope most of you feel welcome here.”

“And you’ve already met my  **[Knight]** , Yuto Kiba. And you saw Koneko earlier today,” Riassmon continued. Kiba bowed while Koneko simply eyed the group with uncertainty.

“We’ve met.” Smiled Raihamon with a wink towards Kiba, and a wave towards the rest of the group. “And I must say it is nice to meet you all.” He stood up and gave a small partial bow. “I am Raiha Mohn, pleasure to meet you all.” He motioned towards the others. “You already know Issei and his girlfriend Yumma-cha.” He then motioned towards his brother. “And this is my brother Malyk Mohn.” He gave them each a smile before looking towards his brother. “Well brother dear, we’ve met them, what do you think of them?”

“Honestly, I see a trend,” Malykmon replied with a chuckle. “It is very nice to meet you all. Rias has told us quite a bit about you and we were both very excited to meet you. Also, what about your  _ other _ member? You know, the one clearly hiding inside a box?” Malykmon gestured to the box next to the couch.

* **_SQUEAK_ ** **!***

A loud mouse-like yelp came from the box next to Riassmon’s desk, confirming Malykmon’s words, shocking Riassmon’s peerage. “Ah yes, that is my  **[Bishop]** , Gasper Vladi. He’s very shy and fears the outside a tremendous amount. He was locked in another room because my power was too weak to control his,” Riassmon explained.

“Wait... _ was? _ ” Koneko said, having caught Riassmon’s words precisely.

This caused a grin to spread along Raihamon’s face. “That’s right  _ was _ , you see we’re the reason as to why your King’s power has increased.” His smile took on the likeness of that of what one would expect from a fox if it could smile. 

“That’s right~” Malykmon agreed, sporting his own smile of what one would expect from a predatory animal. “In fact, we’re also the reason why this little fallen angel is now as obedient as a trained dog, and why our little dragon emperor is not a splatter on the side of the road.” Before any of the peerage could question further, the two brothers were consumed in thick auras of energy, Malykmon in red and Raihamon in blue. After a few seconds, the auras dispersed, revealing the two DigiGods in their true forms. “I believe we need to introduce ourselves again. I am Malykmon and this is my brother Raihamon. We are DigiGods.”

“Di-DigiGods?” Kiba asked his hands drifting off to the side, fingers flexing aiming to summon a sword. 

“Ara, I don't think I’ve ever heard of the two of you before.” Smiled Akeno, and yet her smile seemed more frightening as a small arc of lightning was jumping off her body. “But I must say it's a...pleasure to meet you.” 

Koneko was already up and moving to stand by the others, having grabbed Gasper’s box to move it over to their side. “Danger.” She muttered her golden eyes locked on to them. 

“Oh please everyone, they don’t mean any harm,” Riassmon said before smiling. “After all...they are my  _ Masters~ _ ” Riassmon’s peerage all went wide eyed at that statement before turning to see her get consumed in her own red aura before transforming into her Digimon form. “Aah~ This feels so much better~”

“Well if everyone else is doing it~” Raynaermon said before doing the same as Riassmon, changing from her little school girl form to her true more mature Digimon form. “Ah, so nice to spread my wings. Your turn Isseimon-kun~”

“Right,” Isseimon said with a nod, his eyes turning sharp. His body became enraptured in the red aura before standing before everyone in his new powerful form. His arm cannon clicked as it got ready for action and his arm blades shined under the light.

“Rias.” Akeno said her eyes wide as they looked at her Digimon form, the raven haired beauty's eyes turning towards the two DigiGods. “What did you do to her?” She growled as the others moved to stand by Akeno now knowing that with Rias as she was Akeno was the one in charge as she was Rias’s  **[Queen]** . “What did you do to Rias?” 

“What we did was free her of her inhibitions and give her what she wanted.” Smiled Raihamon. “We gave the girl her freedom and let her become something far more than what she could become as a regular everyday devil.” He motioned towards Isseimon and Raynaremon. “She’s become a part of our brood now, one of us a Digimon.” Rias smiled doing a small spin showing off her new form fully. “And as you can see, she quite enjoys it. But, we can’t take all the credit had it not been for Rias, we wouldn’t have been able to find a way to make her into one.” He smiled as he pulled out what looked like a chest piece. “These  **[Evil Pieces]** are truly a marvelous piece of work.” 

The sight of the supposed “ **[Evil Piece]** ” caused their eyes widened even more when they saw it. “Y-You used one of those on her to change her into one of you?” Kiba gapped, as he, Konkeo, Akeno and Gasper were all sharing the same thought. If it had been an  **[Evil Piece]** that had changed Rias then perhaps the process could be reversed. The  **[Knight]** of Rias’s group narrowed his eyes as he called upon the power of his  **[Sacred Gear] [Sword Birth]** and summoned a sword to his hand and took on a stance. 

He wasn’t the only one as Koneko also took on a basic brawler stance. Behind her Akeno stood her ground lightning crackling along her hands as she glared at them, even Gasper who was inside of his box looked out through the eyeholes.

“Oh come on everyone,” Riassmon spoke as she sauntered over to the digital group. “It feels so incredible becoming a Digimon. All the fears and worries I had before just... _ slipped _ away. Hell, I’m even more than strong enough to take out that idiot Riser myself. I’m no longer concerned about the Gremory name. It feels so liberating, and I know you all have things that have been holding you all back.”

This made Riassmon’s peerage freeze in place. To hear their king so blatantly call out their faults, the things that have held them back and caused them years of strife, it was a shock. They knew their king had tried to reach out to them in the past, but they always pushed away and tried to ignore their problems- Akeno with her true heritage, Kiba with his past in the Holy Sword program, Koneko with her own heritage, and Gasper with his horrible mistreatment of being a hybrid. And hearing her proclaim she was stronger than Riser Phenex, the man she had been betrothed to and had been causing her many sleepless nights and days of desperation that no one else saw, it left them all speechless. 

“I have to agree with Riassmon here,” Raynaermon said. “Before I became what I am now, my goal was to murder Isseimon because of his Sacred Gear. Gotta say, so glad I didn’t. If it weren’t for them, I’d be a cliche villain with a pretty dumb plan, and would have never realized what a catch-slash-stud Isseimon is~” She gave Isseimon a saucy look before getting spanked by Malykmon’s tail.

Then Isseimon stepped up, his eyes glowing with strength. “And before them, I was a hopeless pervert. I never thought I’d ever get a girl so I turned to dirty magazines, porn, and peeping. But thanks to my master Malykmon, I not only am no longer afraid of being alone, I have the strength to protect all those I care about. I realized the power I had inside and it’s been merged into my body. I may now be a Digimon, but I’m also the Red Dragon Emperor. My Sacred Gear, the  **[Boosted Gear]** has become part of me and will never join another being. I now have strength and the love of others behind me, so I will fight to protect them.”

“See.” Smiled Raihamon as he motioned to each one of them. “They aren’t being controlled, they aren't being forced, and they aren’t saying this because we commanded them to. Unlike your  **[Evil Pieces],** our  **[Digi-Pieces]** not only make you stronger, but they release you of your fears, your inhibitions, your worries. All of which you all hold deep within your hearts, each one of you holding something that is chaining you down and preventing you from reaching your truth potential.” He smiled at them each. “You don't have to be afraid any longer, you don't have to hold those feelings back. Accepting a  **[Digi-Piece]** will aid you and help you not only grow stronger for your own sake, but for Rias’s as well. Because answer me this, could you each live with yourselves if because of your own personal issues it resulted in the death of Rias herself?” 

The peerage was frozen by Raihamon’s words. None of them could ever think of their lives without Rias. She was the one that gave them all their second chances herself. But they were still uncertain if this was a trick or no.

“Hmm, maybe a demonstration is in order brother,” Malykmon said, a small smirk forming on his face. 

“I do believe your right brother.” Raihamon hummed as he summoned forth one of is Digivice.  “Now, which one of you would be willing? Don't be shy, it's not going to hurt.” 

It was silent. The members of Rias’s peerage were unsure of what to do, or even what to say at this point. Or rather, all but one of them that is. “I will.” All eyes turned towards Kiba, the blond  **[Knight]** took a step forward and the sword he had summoned sheathed at his side. “As Rias’s  **[Knight]** it is my duty to be the one to defend not only my  **[King],** but also my fellow Peerage members.” He slowly approached them and stood his ground, his gaze unwavering. “So I shall be the one.”

“I promise Yuto, you won’t regret it~” Riassmon said in a seductive voice. “You will feel so amazing once you get Digitized. I know I do~” She happily pressed herself between Malykmon and Isseimon’s muscles.

Kiba gave a small nod, turning his attention towards Raihamon who chuckled to himself holding up. “Now, let’s do this.  **Digi-Piece Conversion!** ” The image of the Blue Digi-Piece shined on Raihamon's digivices before shooting off, hitting Kiba square in the chest.

Kiba gave a small grunt of surprise, yet he stood his ground as he was struck in the chest by the strange red piece. He felt no pain, but rather a surge of energy that flowed through his body and overwhelmed him. His eyes went wide and glowed bright blue as his body was consumed in a brilliant stunning blue aura that took an egg shape.

Akeno, Koneko and Gasper all stared in awe and shock at the glowing blue egg that contained their fellow devil and he transformed inside it. At the same time, Malykmon’s group all watched with equal intrigue, wondering what their master’s brother’s first claim would change into. After a few seconds, the blue energy receded, revealing Kiba’s new form.

Kiba had changed into a 6 foot 2 inch tall digimon hybrid with a lean muscular far more than his previous state. His chest, abs, crotch, shoulders, biceps, thighs and mouth were all deep black color while his forearms, legs, back, ass and forehead were a silvery white. He had decently sized pecs with gold nipples, strong abs, muscular arms, tree trunk-thick thighs and a fat jiggly ass. On his shoulders and thighs were red crystal orbs, and on his forearms, knees and chest he had violet ones. His bond hair had grown out, turning into almost like a lion-mane with dark gold highlights. He had a pair of short wolf ears and his feet each sported a set of 3 gold claws. He hand a set of long twin violet-striped wolf tails that flowed like scarves. Between his legs was a 16 inch long 7 inch thick member with gold stripes and a 10 inch thick knot and a set of bowling ball-sized nuts.

“I am…  **Kiibamon!** ” Howled the transformed knight. In each hand formed a small staff that shot out a laser blade, one of light energy in his left hand and one of dark energy in his right hand.

The members of Riassmon’s Peerage were in a state of shock, they couldn’t believe what they were seeing or even sensing. They could feel Kiba’s power, and it had skyrocketed. But they could feel the power of  _ light  _ inside of him, something that they knew no devil could ever use let alone actually touch without being burned or killed. So seeing Kiba holding a blade of dark energy as well as a blade of  _ light  _ energy was a shock to the core. Slowly, taking a step towards him Akeno decided to see just what had changed. “Kiba-kun?” She asked, watching him looking himself over and looking at the blades in his hands and then looking himself, his body over. “Are you alright? How do you feel? Is anything...wrong? Are you feeling alright?” She was concerned that the light inside of him would be a danger to him or at least doing some sort of damage. 

“I..” Kiibamon began as he was looking at himself, and he felt strange. He felt odd, and yet at the same time he felt...incredible. This sensation, this feeling, the power coursing through his body was making him feel wonderful. “I feel...I feel….Incredible.” He looked towards Akeno, who was surprised when she saw a smile on his face. However the smile was different, the smile was unlike the one he would normally give which to them always felt...faked or forced. This one on his face, it felt real. “I’ve never felt better, in fact I feel so much better than I have been for a while now.” 

“Not a bad turnout, hey Raihamon?” Malykmon said, chuckling at the slight drool that his brother was giving out. “As you all can see, the digitalization has freed your swordsman friend from his emotional and mental chains and set him free. Now, his true power is unleashed, a being with the ability to wield blades of both dark and light energy. Quite the combo I have to say~”

“Oh it is such a wonderful combo.” Raihamon moved and was pressed right up against Kiibamon. The fox-like DigiGod purring while his hands were running along Kiibamon’s body licking his lips. “Two elements that are usually enemies, but now combined to work together with one another and together it shall be oh so wonderful to see you in action my darling Kiibamon.” He smiled reaching up and rubbed Kiibamon’s wolf ears, and he cooed when he saw Kiibamon shudder and his tails started wagging behind him showing how much he was enjoying the ear rub. “Oooooh, I am gonna enjoy that.” Smirked Raihamon, he then turned towards the others. “Who’s next?” 

Koneko and Akeno looked at each other, still uncertain about this concept. Gasper was still hiding in his box, but he was intrigued by the transformations. 

Koneko stepped up. “As Rias’s  **[Rook]** , I’m the one that has gotta defend her from creeps. If Kiba can do it, then I can too,” she said with narrowed eyes.

“Oh? Looks like we got a brave little kitty~” Malykmon said with a smirk, shocking Koneko. “You mind if I try my hand with her Raihamon?”

“By all means brother dear, go right on ahead.” Purred Raihamon as he was nuzzling his head against Kiibamon’s pecs. “Let’s see what this cute little kitty becomes shall we?” 

Malykmon smirked before raising his Digivice. “Very well then.  **Digi-Piece Conversion!** ” he declared before the beam of energy shot out and hit Koneko in the chest. 

Energy course through Koneko’s body. A mix of her original devil energy, the new Digital energy, and her locked away senjutsu energy. Her body was consumed in a red aura, forming around her into an egg. The energy flowed around her body, letting the long overdue maturation to take hold and make her body grow. Akeno and Gasper watched with bated breath as the energy egg dispersed, revealing the new Koneko.

Koneko was now 5 feet tall with a far more curvaceous figure that her species was known for. Her skin had taken an orange tint with black stripes while her chest and crotch remained white. Her fingertips were replaced with sharp black claws and her feet each sported three large silver claws. He had a long thick orangle tail that ended with a dna-like strand. Along her back she had several green fin-like spikes. Jutting out of the back of her hands were two large silver claws on each arm. Around her neck was a collar of short black fur. Her body had become far more mature and curvier, with a D-cup bust, black nippled, wide hips and a thick ass. She also sported some very well formed muscles to show her strength as a Rook. Her white hair had grown a bit longer, her cat ears were out, her teeth were sharp.

“I am…  **Konekomon!** ” cried out the reborn catgirl. Energy flowed from her body, and her new tail and ears twitched in excitement. “Ooh! I feel so much better now! I feel so free!”

Well hello Kitty~” Malykmon said as he walked over and petted Koneko on the head, which the catgirl purred at. “Looks like the Digitization did some major upgrading on her, releasing the restrained energy she had held back. Gotta say she turned out very well.”

“Yeah, she’s even cuter than before,” Isseimon said, to which Konekomon blinked before moving over to him and rubbing herself against him.

“And a lot more affectionate it seems,” Riassmon giggled. She then turned to Akeno and Gasper who were shocked to see Koneko acting so friendly. “You see Akeno, Gasper? This is a gift. We are being freed from our chains that hold us back.”

“So which of you wants to go next, hmm? Akeno? Gasper?” Raihamon questioned the two of them as were the only ones left and he was curious to see who would step up next. “Don't be shy, you’ve seen how amazing it can be to take part in the process so come on.” Raihamon held out his digivice as the screen gave a soft glow indicating it was ready. “So, shall it be the  **[Queen]** or the little vampire  **[Bishop].** ” 

To the surprise of everyone, the one who moved forward was not Akeno. No, it was Gasper as the little half vampire was shaking in his box as he managed to come out of it but hept his face hidden by the box. “I-I-I-I-I d-d-don't want to b-be a-a-a-afraid anymore.” he managed to stutter out. “I-I-I-don't want to hide away, or be l-left b-behind by everyone.” His hands curled up into fist, the poor halfling shaking showing how much he was forcing himself to speak. “P-Please...Please make me like the others!” He shouted at the end his eyes screwed shut as if he was afraid he made a fool of himself or if he was going to be rejected. 

Raihamon smiled at the little vampire approaching him and stood before him, reaching down he reached down and gently pulled the box right off his head surprising the boy so much when he opened his eyes. Showing the DigiGod that Gasper’s eyes were pinkish-violet eyes. “That took great courage from you little vampire.” Raihamon smiled. “And, I’d be more than happy to bring you into our little group.” Taking a step back and holding up his Digivice he smiled. “Now,  **Digi-Piece Conversion!** ” he declared before the beam of energy shot out and hit Gasper right in his chest making him let out a gasp in surprise. 

Just like with Kiba and Koneko he felt no pain, but rather a surge of energy that flowed through his body and overwhelmed him. His eyes went wide and glowed bright blue as his body was consumed in a brilliant stunning blue aura that took an egg shape.

Within the egg, Gasper changed, his full power being finally released. Like Isseimon and Kiibamon, his  **[Sacred Gear] [Forbidden Balor View]** merged with his very being and became a permanent part of him so it would never be reclaimed by another being. His body grew slightly, changing into a new shape. Once the changes were done, the aura receded and Gasper’s new body was revealed to all.

Gasper now stood at 4 feet 10 inches tall with a light twinkish body. His skin was now a light pink color with a slim upper body that expanded downward to form a set of wide hips, thick legs and a giant fat bubble ass. He had red bands on his elbows and knees and the skin of his forearms and legs were a deep black color with sharp nails on his fingers and large feet with four-toed claws. On his back he had a set of large black bat wings and along his back he had dark red stripes and a yellow rabbit tail over his butt. His platinum blonde hair got golden highlights, his nose was a cute black button one, his ears became long pink rabbit ears and he had a set of three long silver horns coming out of his head. On each shoulder he had large black pads that looked like giant shark heads with no eyes, pink forked tongues and lots of sharp teeth. Between his legs was 7 inch long 4 inch thick equine cock with ridges and a set of orange-sized balls. 

“I...am  **Gaspermon** ,” spoke the little bunny-vampire boi, his eyes now brimming with newfound confidence and surprising strength.

“Oh. My. Angemon. He’s. Adorable!” Raihamon smiled moving and pulled Gaspermon into a hug squishing the now bunny-vampire boi’s face between his pecs as he twirled him around. “Oh you are just so freaking cute my little Gaspermon! Oh I could just eat you up right here and now!” 

“Is he serious or is he just exaggerating?” Isseimon whispered to Malykmon. 

The red DigiGod chuckled. “Honestly, it’s sometimes a toss up with my brother,” he joked before his eyes resting on the one remaining member of Riassmon’s peerage still yet to be changed. “And then there was one. What do you say, Akeno? Everyone else has joined, I doubt you’d want to be left alone. Besides, this way you’ll finally be free of your hatred for your kind, and you know I don’t mean devil kind.”

Akeno was the only one left who had yet to be changed, and as she looked at the others and she felt some hesitation. This would change her, and change her for good, a way that not even a devil had changed her as she was both a Devil and a Fallen Angel. But this, this looked like it was a complete change, a new change, something that she was honestly scared of. Yet, as she was looking at her friends, her fellow Peerage members, her family she couldn’t help but feel compelled to do this. The words of both Raihamon and Malykmon echoed in her mind and she honestly couldn’t help but weigh her options. Was she going to accept this change, was she going to let herself become stronger? Not for herself, but for the others, for her family that had come to know her and care for her? Closing her eyes, Akeno could still feel the hatred for  _ that man _ burning strong in her veins….yet it was out weighted by her love for those she had come to hold close. 

“I will do it.” Was the response from the  **[Queen]** as she looked towards them. “I will join, I won’t...I won’t let myself be held back by my past or anything else any longer.” She gave them a determined smile. “So, let’s do this.” 

Raihamon smiled as he held up his Digivice and held it out towards him. “Then time to see the new you.  **Digi-Piece Conversion!** ” he declared before the beam of energy shot out and hit Akeno in her chest. 

Energy course through Akeno's body. A mix of her original devil energy, the new Digital energy, and her locked away Fallen Angel power. Her body was consumed in a blue aura, forming around her into an egg. The energy flowed around her body, slowly altering and changing, mixing the newfound energies together and melding to give Akeno her new body and form as the energy egg dispersed, revealing the new Akeno.

Akeno now stood at 6 feet tall and her alluring figure became more sexy thanks to the transformation. Her forehead, neck, shoulders, back, sides and thighs were a light blue, her mouth, chest, stomach and crotch were white, and her arms and legs were now black. Her ample rack had ballooned into a pair N-cup knockers with large black nipples, her waist became thin while her hips were wide and thighs and ass were incredibly thick. From her back sprouted six black slim angelic wings, her legs were more animal-like with large feet with three-toed white claws and her fingers were white. She had a long blue reptilian tail coming off above her ass. She had pink bands around her ankles and arms. Her long black hair now sported blonde highlights and her ears were replaced with three white feathers on each side. Last but not least was a gold and pink lightning-bolt shaped horn jutting out of her forehead and a pair of succulent pink lips.

“Oooh~ I am  **Akenomon~** ” moaned out the angelic devil Digimon girl as she felt her new body shake with pleasurable energy. “Ooh~ I never thought I could feel so good~” As she giggled, her ample bosom bounced, causing some electric sparks.

Raihamon’s eyes gleamed as she stepped over towards Akenomon, as he did he held his hand out and they watched as electric sparks crackled along his own body as well. The two of them looked at one another, and then they gave a matching grin, one that the now Digi-Peerage knew was one that Akeno had when she was in her S&M mood. “Ara, I do believe that you and I are going to get along just fine wouldn’t you agree?”

“Ara, ara.” Smiled the angelic devil as she let more sparks dance across her body, her grin growing even more when she realised she found a kindred spirit in her new master. “It would seem we will get along oh so very fine  _ master _ , and I would love to talk techniques with you.”

“Oh dearie we are gonna have so much  _ fun _ .” The two broke out into giggles, matching sadistic giggles as electric sparks danced along their bodies. 

“Oh good grief there’s  _ two  _ of them now,” Malykmon sighed before chuckling. “Well I suppose there’s no point in worrying about it. For now I say we’re off to a great start, wouldn’t you say so brother?”

“Oh without a doubt brother dear.” Smiled Raihamon as he gave another giggle. “We’ve managed to get quite the collection added to our group and look at them all.” Smiled the fox like being. “We certainly are off to one amazing start~” 

“Uh, Masters?” Isseimon spoke, catching the two DigiGod’s attention. They blinked in surprise when they saw Konekomon rubbing her face against Isseimon’s slowly arousing crotch, as well as Kiibamon feeling up his pecs and Gaspermon nuzzling his balls. Raynaermon and Riassmon were fondling each other’s breasts and moaning softly.

“Oh? It looks like our little pets are getting a bit excited brother,” Malykmon said with a devious grin before turning to Raihamon. “Hmm, what do you say we have a little ‘celebration’ to claiming Riassmon’s peerage and our first real start to our new conquest?”

“But of course, we’ve done quite well for our first world. So I say we let loose and have some and get down and dirty.” Purred Raihamon licking his lips. “I want to see what our new Digimon can do and it seems they are just as eager as us~” 

The two DigiGods turned to their respective lovers and proceeded to spend the rest of the day going at it like wild beasts in heat. The ORC building was filled with the sounds of pleasure and rapture as the devils, human and Fallen Angel turned digimon dove deeper into the web of lust that their masters had created. They enjoyed each other’s company past the sunset and into the night. By the time that the two DigiGods were satisfied, all their mates had been heavily fucked multiple times over into unconsciousness. They all slept together in a large pile of sexiness and love on the expanded bed that was in the building.

As they slumbered, the other devil peerage of Kuoh led by one Sona Sitri quietly planned to confront the Gremory peerage, determined to find out what was the story behind the mysterious new ‘students’. Little did they know what would come for them because of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zero - And the wild times just keep coming!  
> I’ll be honest, I am stunned by how much positivity and attention this story has gotten in such a short amount of time since we posted the first chapter. It makes me so happy you guys are enjoying this just as much as we have writing it. This chap was a lot of fun to write, especially the interactions between our characters and Rias’s peerage and Issei’s classmates. I definitely had fun creating the new Digiforms for Rias’s peerage. Some were trickier than others, but overall I’m very happy with the turnouts. If you guys are curious about the forms that we create, I will be posting a “DigiDex” for this story’s characters. It will be moved to the front of the story so that those that join will be able to see the powers and data that the characters will go through. 
> 
> Famous: My oh my, to think we made it this far.  
> This darling little creation of mine and Zero’s is proving to be oh so much fun darlings. We’ve been having so much fun doing this, as well as coming up with the ideas for the Digiforms, and I will not lie trying to combine and mix em together is quite a task, though I will admit being able to use them and put them out for you all to enjoy is just as much fun as the time it takes to make em. And if you think the fun’s started, oh honey I can assure you that the fun’s just getting started, cause for those who are aware of the “Arcs” of DxD then you should know the arcs we plan on following as well as ensuring that things turn out...differently ignores the sounds of a familiar fried chicken asshole screaming…..pay that no mind that’s just...some preparations needing to be take care of for later down the line. Anyway! We do hope you’ll be sticking around dearies for there is more to come~


End file.
